Polonaise In G Minor
by Dark Nemesis 7
Summary: A Sound Nin is captured after Sasuke leaves, and they refuse to expose the secrets of their country, so the Fifth dumps them on Naruto in the hopes that kindness will change the Nin's mind. Sakon x Naruto. Companion fic to Musette in D Minor. Chapter 3 up
1. He Lives With You

Okay people, before you freak out too much about the pairing, I just want you to know that I didn't expect anybody to read it. -

"Hokage, ma'am, we found a survivior... And it isn't ours."

"Whose is it?"

"Sound's."

"We'll keep it for interrogational purposes, then. We can ask about the country. If it doesn't comply at first, we'll send it to live with someone until it will."

"What will we do with it after that?"

"Well, we can't keep it here, but we can't let it go either."

"What would we do, then?"

"Kill it."

Chapter 1: He Lives With You

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, MASTER KAKASHI!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Kakashi entered the small clearing. "Whoa, wait kiddies, this time I'm not lying when I say I had something to do. One of you has a new mission today," he said. The two remaining members of Team 7 were too shocked to say anything to this for a couple of minutes, but finally Sakura said, "Who and what misson?" Kakashi paused for a minute, still not fully believing who it had been given to.

#-#-#-#-#-#Flashback#-#-#-#-#-#

"What did you call me here for?" Kakashi asked Godaime as he entered her office. "I wanted to tell you that one of your students has a new mission," she said. "What is it?" "Naruto is to house a Sound Nin for an undecided period of time," Tsunade answered. Kakashi leapt up out of his chair abruptly. "Naruto can't handle that! He's not mature enough!" he protested. "We're hoping that he'll make the Nin feel more comfortable and reveal his secrets to him. We'll tell Naruto that he'll be helping the village... That it's a step closer to becoming Hokage," Tsunade continued, ignoring Kakashi. "Since no one else lives with him, and the atmosphere of his place is so messy and normal, Naruto has the best chance of getting this Nin where we want him. Do you understand now?" Godaime asked. Kakashi sighed. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

#-#-#-#-#-#End Flashback#-#-#-#-#-#

"Naruto," Kakashi replied. "Naruto?" Sakura asked uncomprehendingly while Naruto just blinked. "Yes, Naruto," Kakashi said, then turned to the surprised boy in question. "Naruto, your mission is to take care of a captured Sound Nin. Doctor it, feed it, clothe it, just keep it happy until it trusts you enough to tell you all it knows about the Sound. Then report to us for further instructions. Do you understand?" Kakashi instructed. "Sound Nin?" Naruto said in disbelief. Kakahi sighed. "Close enough," he decided before whisling a single shrill note. For ten seconds nothing happened, but then two ANBU holding a chained, beaten, bloodied and bruised crying figure between them emerged from the forest before pushing the person down to kneel.

Because of his stature, the figure appeared to be a man. He had grey hair that reached just below his shoulders and was wearing what was the remains of a yellow something because the rags showed that colour through the dirt. Before the probably teenaged boy hit the ground, Naruto got a glimpse of dark navy blue eyes. Upon hitting the ground, the boy reached out and grabbed Naruto's ankle, whispering, "Please tell me where they are, please, tell me," but didn't get a chance to say any more before one ANBU stepped on his wrist and the other hit his head down. "Naruto, from what we can gather, this is Sakon. He'll be living with you for the next while," Kakashi introduced as the ANBU undid the chains around the aforementioned Sound Nin's feet and pulled the shaky boy back up. "His stamina and Chakra have been blocked to a certain degree, so he can't hurt you, but you still shouldn't let him out of your sight. You are dismissed for today, practice is tomorrow at 11:00 AM," Kakashi continued. Naruto nodded dumbly, then watched as everyone, including his teammates, left.

"So, you're Sakon. I'm Naruto," the latter introduced awkwardly. Looking at him uncertainly, the latter nodded. "I've seen you before, but I can't remember where," Sakon said finally. 'That's good,' Naruto thought. "C'mon, if you're living with me for the next while, then I'd better show you my house," Naruto decided, and Sakon's face brightened. "Live? No more interrogating?" he asked hopefully. "No more interrosomething" Naruto confirmed.

"Home sweet home," Naruto announced as he threw open the door to his apartment. ".....Wow," Sakon said as he took in the mess before him. "Yeah," Naruto agreed as he closed the door behind him. "You want something to eat?" "Sure," the Sound Nin replied uncertainly. "Well, you can do that after taking a bath," Naruto announced as he led Sakon to the bathroom. "The shampoo and conditioner are in here," Naruto announced as he showed Sakon a large cupboard filled with bottles. "What are these?" Sakon asked curiously as he removed two bottles with labels on them. One read 'Sakura's,' the other 'Kankuro's.' Naruto blushed. "Well, I have good smelling abilities thanks to Kyu-- er, my nose, and I smell people's shampoos on their hair often. So I buy their shampoo for the heck of it." "Cool," Sakon remarked. "Which one can I use?" "The bottles at the front that have no labels," Naruto answered, then continued, "Now, I'll go make supper while you take a bath."

Naruto looked through his cupboards, debating on which flavour of ramen Sakon would like best. "He looks like a Shrimp person," he finally decided and began to cook the ramen. After a while he heard a timid 'Err...' from behind him. He turned around to see Sakon standing there with a towel around his waist and water dripping down over his body and hair. "Um, do you have anything I could wear until I can get new clothes?" Sakon asked. "Uh... Sure," Naruto said as he took the ramen out of the microwave and walked over to his room. Sakon hovered uncertainly in the doorway until Naruto finished rooting through his dresser. "Here, you wear this until I finish with lunch," Naruto stated as he handed Sakon some clothes. On Naruto, they were a loose black T-shirt and grey loose capris, complete with a pair of someone's boxers that were in his washing machine a month ago. On Sakon, they were a tightish black t-shirt and grey shorts, complete with loose-ish maroon boxers. "Thanks," Sakon said gratefully. "No problem," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Suddenly Naruto sniffed the air and said, "Oh, crap, I'm burning the ramen!" before dashing off towards the kitchen. Sakon laughed slightly as Naruto wailed, "Noooooo!" 


	2. Shoppinin

Thank you to all who reviewed last time!  
-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Shoppinin

"So, where do we go first?" Sakon asked as he looked around at the stores. "Let's go to Hayari," Naruto decided, leading Sakon in. They were shopping in the mall for Sakon's new clothes.

Once they entered the store, Sakon immediately got into the idea of shopping. "Oooh, look at this! Oh no, I'd look fat in that. Oh, wait -- No, I would look anorexic in those. Is that bad? That's bad. Hey, Naruto, you'd look cute in these!" he said as he threw a pair of pants over the rack he was looking at. Naruto grabbed them. They were dark red with a gold dragon on the back of the right leg, near the bottom. "Try them on," Sakon persisted. Naruto shrugged and entered a change room to try them on. They fit nicely and were comfortable, so Naruto kept them in hand when he paid the bill for Sakon's clothes.

"Can I choose the next store?" Sakon asked excitedly. Naruto nodded, and Sakon grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a shop named Yunisekkusu. Here he ran over to the clothes that looked borderline women's. "Let's see, I want this, and this, and this, and -- Oh, no, more anorexic clothing." Naruto sighed. He shopped just like Sakura, except she bought all of the 'Anorexic' clothing. "Wait here, I'll be right back," Sakon said as he ran off to a change room. Naruto sat there for a minute before Sakon ran out of the change room in tight low-rise blue jeans and an equally tight black tank top. "How do I look?" he asked breathlessly. "Good," Naruto said, thinking, 'This guy is a wee tad crazy.'

"Let's get supper now," Naruto decided as he left the store laden with shopping bags. "Ok!" Sakon agreed as he spied a cinnamon bun store. "There?" he questioned, and Naruto nodded. Sakon ordered a simple cinnamon bun and Naruto got one with nut sprinkles before they sat down and happily munched on their delectables. "What are we going to do now?" Sakon questioned. "Hmm... What do you want to do?" Naruto asked. "I want to..." Sakon answered vaguely as he scanned the stores. "Go to a movie!" he exclaimed, then glanced apologetically at Naruto. "That is, if you want to." "I have enough change," Naruto said, shrugging. "Thank you!" Sakon said happily. "Sakon... How old are you?" Naruto inquired. "Sixteen," he replied, then went back to his cinnamon bun. 'He sure is friendly for a teenager,' Naruto thought.

"Thank you, go on in now," the guy who worked the theatre till said, then leaned over and whispered to Naruto (they were on a first-name basis, Naruto went to more movies than he'd admit to,) "Who's the girl you picked up there? She looks a bit older than you." Indeed, Sakon had changed into his slightly feminine clothes. Naruto blushed. "It's my ninja mission to take care of her," he said, then wondered, 'Why did I lie about Sakon's gender?' He didn't get a chance to answer himself, though, because Sakon suddenly grabbed him and pointed out enthusiastically, "Look, they sell cotton candy here!"

Naruto watched as the movie screen lit up. "Can I have a bit of your popcorn?" Sakon whispered. Naruto nodded and watched Sakon delicately draw a few pieces from Naruto's large popcorn bag. Sakon had long, slender fingers but a relatively small palm. Naruto glanced over and saw that Sakon was looking at him, too. Both of them quickly looked back at the movie.

"Well, thank you for the movie and clothes," Sakon said when they got back to Naruto's apartment. "No problem," Naruto said, then glanced up at his clock. "Aaagh, I have to be at practice tomorrow at 6:00, and it's already 11:00!" he exclaimed. "You should probably get to sleep then," Sakon advised. "Yeah. Here, you can sleep in my guest room," Naruto said quickly. "Bathroom's down the hall, and here's the scissors so you can cut the tags off of your pajamas." Sakon nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Naruto." Naruto grinned back. "No problem." 


	3. Train!

Woot! Thanks for all of the luvlay reviews! Now, for responses: 

DespairingAngel: Ukon is explained in the companion fic Musette in D Minor.

Yum2: No, Sakon is Ukon's brother and he controls the main body, but he can merge too (as is shown in the chapter they perish in).

GigaBomb121: He is more touchy, I would like to interpret him as moody but I'll have to gradually integrate that -- if he wasn't sort of nice at the start it wouldn't work out.

Now, what you've all been waiting for...

Chapter 3: Train!

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open as his alarm went off. Quickly he turned it off and ran intio the kitchen. But one thing kept nagging at him. 'Something happened yesterday that makes it so that I shouldn't be walking around naked...' he thought, straining to remember as he scratched near his privates. Shrugging the feeling off, he began to pour his cornflakes and a note tumbled out with them. 'Bring Sakon with you to practice,' it read in Kakashi's writing. Naruto's eyes widened. 'That's what that feeling was for! I have someone else here!' he thought as he dashed off towards his room. Unfortunately, his race against time was brought to an abrupt halt when he crashed into said guest as he emerged from his sleeping chambers. "Sorry!" Naruto said as he picked himself up off the floor. "It's okay," was Sakon's reply. Naruto looked over to see his expression at the nude preteen. Sakon had raised eyebrows, but was blushing profusely, and it was clear why. Naruto wasn't the only one who slept in his birthday suit. "Er... I can explain... I didn't remember that you were waking up at six...." Sakon told Naruto quickly. Naruto laughed. "That's okay, I didn't remember that I had a guest," he explained. "Besides, I was going to have to wake you up soon anyways, I have to take you to ninja practice today." "Oh, don't worry about waking me up, I'll probably already be awake. Ninja practice? Cool. But are you sure? You're a Genin still, right?" Sakon inquired. "Yeah, I am," was the reply. "Well, I'm not a Genin, and I don't really want to be executed for killing your teammates," Sakon worried. "Don't sweat the small stuff, Sakura-chan and I can hold our own," Naruto soothed. "Anyways, let's get dressed and I will see you in the kitchen."

In the kitchen, Sakon decided upon eating Vector ('Good source of Iron,' he explained) for breakfast and Naruto stayed with his untrustworthy note-writing Corn Flakes. Then, once they were done, it was off to training.

Sakon watched, astonished, as at 9:00 AM precisely Kakashi showed up and Sakura and Naruto yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!!" at him. "What can I say? I had to help James Bond refill his swimming pool with lime jello and whipped cream, then I had to help a dog cross it," the sensei explained. "LIAR!" the two genin shouted. "Sir," Sakon interrupted the ritual, "Sorry for interrupting, but why am I to train with you? I'm a Chuunin, and they're Genins. What if I injure them badly?" Kakashi shrugged. "We don't have a third team member, and the Chuunin Exam is in a few months. Besides, they can hold their own."

"Okay, your training for today is: You must all hide, and if I find all of you, you lose, but if I don't find even one of you by six o'clock, then you win. You must stay within the Ninja Academy. Go!" Kakashi said. Naruto decided to be a good host and inform Sakon about where to hide as Kakashi counted down from 200. "You can hide in the staff room, but the attic is probably best," he explained, thinking that Sakon would be caught easily because he didn't know anything about the school. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sakon reassured.

"Well, guys, I guess you win," Kakashi said as he scratched his head. It had just turned six, and after finding Naruto and Sakura, he had searched for Sakon, whom they had not yet found. "Sakon, you can come out now!" Naruto yelled. Sakon emerged from the entrance to the school. He smiled. "We win?" "Yeah! Where'd you hide?" Naruto questioned. "A potted plant," Sakon replied. "A potted plant?" Sakura asked disbelievingly. Sakon nodded. "Want a demonstration?" "Sure," she answered. He reached out his hand and touched a tree. His hand sank into the tree. "Sometimes I get stuck," he added as he pulled it out again. "Class dismissed," Kakashi said after a minute's pause.

"Cool technique!" Naruto exclaimed at supper that night. "Thanks, it's my bloodline limit," Sakon replied as he munched on his food. "What do we do after supper?" "Well... I usually train," Naruto answered thoughtfully, "But if you don't want to then we can do something else..." "No, I want to train," Sakon interrupted.

After supper, Naruto and Sakon walked a bit into the forest to prepare themselves for a friendly spar. The evening air was cool and the crickets were already chirping, making the setting seem perfect under the darkening sky. "Ready? Go!" Naruto yelled as he leapt into the air and flung a few shuriken at his adversary. Sakon caught them between his fingers and punched at Naruto with the shuriken. Naruto dodged this and kicked at Sakon, who ducked and headbutted Naruto's leg. Naruto landed awkwardly as a result, which gave Sakon the opportunity to tackle him to the ground and hold a kunai to his throat. Sakon's legs were entangled in his and Naruto could feel the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "Gotcha," Sakon whispered before standing up and holding his hand out to Naruto. Naruto just stared at the other boy for a minute, then shook his head, took Sakon's hand and stood up. "That was fast," he remarked, and Sakon nodded. "That's because I'm a Chuunin and you're a Genin still," he said. Naruto appraised him for a second and decided, "You're proud that you got that far." Sakon blushed slightly, nodded and looked away. "I... Can't really do much else but fight..." he said in a tone tinged with sadness. Naruto was surprised. "Really?" "Yeah... I don't have any outstanding talents..." Sakon answered softly. "Don't you collect something, practise a fine art, play a sport, anything....?" Naruto questioned. "Uh... I don't really collect anything.... I don't do fine arts..." "You do so collect something! You collect clothes!" Sakon giggled a bit. "What kind of music do you listen to?" Naruto pressed. "Pop... Blues..." "And a sport?" "Football!" Sakon said with emphasis. "I play football!"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and wondered why he had felt sorry for Sakon when he had heard the other boy's lament of passtimes. It had been about three hours since they had gotten home (Naruto had watched TV while Sakon took a bath for two hours). Naruto had been trying to get to sleep for the last hour, but hadn't been able to. He had this question on his mind, and couldn't answer it. It was his nature to care, but.... He had this weird feeling about the other boy's sadness. Hehad felt sadder than usual about it. And then there was this other feeling that concerned Sakon that he didn't understand.


End file.
